tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ulag's Journal (Immersive Armors)
Ulag's Journal is a book added by mod Apotheus Light Armor and Immersive Armors. It is found on Ulag's body in Sleeping Tree Cave. This journal is a requirement for crafting the Apotheus Armor. Content Entry 1 Its been almost a week now since my exile from Dushnikh Yal. Got caught hitting the skooma, and was deemed unworthy by Chief Burguk. I was on my way to becoming a great blacksmith to rival even Chief's Forge-wife, now I'm left wandering the lands until I can prove myself "worthy" again... If they only knew the great pleasure one gets from it they wouldn't dare cast me out like this. Entry 2 Argh... I miss the sweet essence of skooma! Must get myself pre-occupied.. This journal is helping a bit I guess. What else can I do after hunting. I used to hammer on metal whenever I consumed all my stash, until I could score some more, Now all I got is this blasted piece of bundled paper. hmm.. maybe I could try scaring a few travelers for gold and get myself another stash from Ri'saad. Entry 3 I make a good bandit haha! a couple more idiots and I'd be swimming in skooma. Entry 4 I almost got caught by a group of patrolling guards. That was a close one... maybe not such a good Idea anymore. .. that one arrow grazed my neck, a few more inches, and I would have been bleeding to death. Entry 5 It's been almost a month now being sober from skooma. I think I'm finally clearing up. What was I thinking. I don't need it anyway, I best go to whiterun... cool off or something. Always wanted to see the Skyforge and find out what all the big fuss is about. Entry 6 hmm.. so this is Whiterun, not too bad, still prefer an orc stronghold than mingling with this light skinned milk drinkers. But that Eorlund guy... heh... he's something. He really knows his way around the forge. Maybe I can work under his tutelage, and share some ideas with him. Entry 7 Ahh.. feels good to hammer on steel again, it was tough convincing him but after sharing that last euphoric idea I got during one of my skooma sessions, about the repeated heating and cooling of steel with the use of fire and frost salts to come up with a more durable and purer steel, I finally got his interest. But with the Skyforge, my technique surpassed beyond both our expectations... the resulting steel was better than any has forged before. Entry 8 We decided to use the technique on armor, and so far we've managed to make a helm. We decided to keep it simple but elegant, for presentation purposes as he said. The process was too time consuming and he didn't want to overdo something that may not be received well by the Jarl or most warriors for that matter. (Notes on helm process) Entry 9 Damn them nords! apparently my helm is too light, unnerving to feel like you have nothing on for protection. Hrongar believes that it was too much work for something of the same quality just for the sake of it being lighter. BAH!!! AAARGH... I need something to bash!!! Entry 10 hammering steel and Eorland's words of comfort isn't doing me any good... I need something...SOMETHING!!! hmm... I believe Ri'saad's caravan is outside the city gates today... Entry 11 Ahh... Sweet divine Skooma... Hmmm... er... Ri'saad must have mixed in this Sleeping Tree Sap in my stash after buying a bulk. Entry 12 Just had another idea during my sessions, what if I used the Sleeping Tree Sap in the tanning of leather? I must share this with Eorland tomorrow, I know he prefer's working on steel, the man doesn't even have a tanning rack for Malacath's sake. But I just got to get this out. Entry 13 He's skeptical as usual. But he allowed me to use the Skyforge to try it out myself. Just as long as I don't get in his way when he's working the forge. Said I was acting strange lately. Entry 14 The result is outstanding, the leather is far more flexible and durable. Thank you Skooma!!! now I just need to get more sap from Ri'saad... might as well replenish my stash. Entry 15 Seems that last mix up was his last stock of the sap, but he did manage to point me to his source. Apparently he has befriended a Giant at the Sleeping Tree Camp, and told me I could try my luck with the giant, I'll just have to mention his name, and to take note, he warned me not to bring or be under Skooma when I do. The giant seems to hate the smell of it. Entry 16 Got myself a whole batch of tree saps, and a new friend it seems haha. Also met this Ysolda woman, says she wants to buy some sap off me. I sold her a few excess and just promised to get her a lot more the next time I visit the giant. Anyway, time to work. Entry 17 I managed to create a whole armor from all the sap, and might I say, I work a lot better after sessions. Due to the increased flexibility of the leather I managed to stack, meld, and stitch layers of the finest leathers together, my greatest work yet. Even Eorland was amazed at its quality, enough to say it almost stands at par with dragonscales. he told me to present it to the Jarl and his subjects, HAH! Like Oblivion I will. After scoffing at my helm, they can lick the dung under my boots. Entry18 Damn it, Eorland caught me hitting the Skooma, and would you believe it, he sent the guards at me. Damn Nords! Ran me out of Whiterun. Well it was either that or spend weeks to sober up in prison. At least I got away with my work. I'll head back to Dushnikh Yal and present this armor, then Chief Burguk will see me worthy... I shall name it the Apotheus Light Armor haha. Entry 19 That Ysolda is still holding me up to the sap deal, I could just sell it to the khajiits. hah, I'll need the extra gold anyway, don't want to resort to banditry again, might as well fetch her a batch. But first, one more skooma for the road, hmm... feels like I'm forgetting something... Was it something about the giant? Gallery Ulag's Journal - Page 1.jpg|Page 1 Ulag's Journal - Page 2.jpg|Page 2 Ulag's Journal - Page 3.jpg|Page 3 Ulag's Journal - Page 4.jpg|Page 4 Ulag's Journal - Page 5.jpg|Page 5 Ulag's Journal - Page 6.jpg|Page 6 Ulag's Journal - Page 7.jpg|Page 7 Ulag's Journal - Page 8.jpg|Page 8 Ulag's Journal - Page 9.jpg|Page 9 Category:Skyrim: Immersive Armors Category:Skyrim: Immersive Armors Books